


Come back to the past

by MySpaceBlueBox



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22901473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySpaceBlueBox/pseuds/MySpaceBlueBox
Summary: Heure du décès : 5h36.
Kudos: 1





	Come back to the past

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est un one shot qui a été publié il y a des années sur mon compte ff.net, je le reposte simplement sans le réécrire...

« Monsieur, monsieur ! »

Des yeux noirs comme l'encre, des dents ivoires qui mordillent sensuellement une lèvre carmin, des joues rougies par le froid, un nez pointu, un sourire en coin..

BAM. Une explosion.

« Monsieur est-ce que ça va ? Vous m'entendez ? »

Sa main qui tente d'attraper la mienne, ses yeux remplis de larmes, ses sourcils froncés dans une ultime supplique.

« Monsieur ! Répondez-moi ! Il faut que nous partions d'ici !»

Son rire résonnant encore, les vagues qui s'échouent sur la plage, la sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes… Rose Tyler.

« Les secours ! ICI ! »

Le vide, le silence, l'impression d'être poignardé de toute part. TSHIIII. Une éruption de flammes.

« Quelqu'un peut m'aider ? Someone ? PLEASE ! »

Sa veste posée à l'emplacement habituel. Sa chambre toujours intacte. Son parfum sur son oreiller.

« Nous allons le prendre en charge Madame, laissez-nous passer. »

Le temps qui passe, la solitude, la douleur.

« Il ne respire plus ! »

Martha, la douce et courageuse Martha Jones.

« Allez.. »

Donna, l'intempestive Donna Noble.

« Les gars, le défibrillateur ! »

Astrid qui s'est sacrifiée…

« Merde ! On va le perdre ! »

Amy & Rory, jamais l'un sans l'autre, partis..

« Un… Deux… Trois… »

River, la mystérieuse River Song, ou plutôt Melody Pound.

« Dégagez ! »

Et enfin Clara… l'intelligente et intrigante Clara Oswald. Toujours là pour lui. Envers et contre tout. Elle suit sa ligne du temps, l'a connu durant deux régénérations, sait le rassurer, le secouer, l'aimer.

« Heure du décès… 5h36. »

Bleu, noir, rouge, vert, jaune. La lumière puis l'obscurité.

« Encore un pauvre bougre qui n'aura pas eu de chance. »

Boum. Boum. Boum. Le froid, la chaleur, sensation paradoxale.

« Hommage à tous ces hommes et femmes dont les morts injustes, sanglantes et horribles nous ont touché jusque dans notre âme. »

Des paillettes. De l'or. Son souffle qui se coupe. Son souffle.. ?

« Ne les oublions pas. N'oublions pas les actes meurtriers injustifiés qui ont été perpétrés contre le peuple gallifreyen. »

Un goût de cendre dans sa bouche. Un sentiment inhabituel. Ses cheveux qui lui cachent la vue.

« Les DALEKS ne gagneront ni la bataille, ni la guerre. »

Des larmes qui lui brouillent les yeux. Des larmes… ?

« Le temps peut-être réécrit. »

Il s'essuya la joue du revers de la main. Où était-il ?

« L'histoire peut-être réécrite. »

Cette voix, cette prestance..

« Lors des fouilles de hier soir, nous avons retrouvé la dépouille d'un homme, son âge et son origine nous sont inconnus, si ce n'est qu'il est un Time Lord. »

Ce charisme.

« Si quiconque connait cet homme, merci de nous transmettre son identité. »

Ces cheveux blonds cendrés.

« Mon fils a disparu ! »

Ces yeux bleus et cet air perplexe !

« Mes sincères condoléances Mrs Theadreod. Mais qu'y a-t-il à voir avec notre mystérieux rescapé ? »

Ce claquement de la langue agacé.

« Theta a toujours été doué pour s'attirer des ennuis.. Il n'a que 22 ans ! »

Ce haussement de sourcil interrogateur.

« Peut-être.. Peut-être a-t-il trouvé un moyen de voyager dans le temps ? »

Sourire amusé.

« Sans Tardis ? »

Déglutissement.

« N'avez-vous pas fait passer un interrogatoire à tout le monde pour savoir où était passé celui de la pépinière ? »

Grincement rageur des dents.

« Nous avons effectivement constaté la disparition d'un des Tardis… »

Reniflement hautain.

« Mais je ne vois pas le rapport entre votre fils, ses voyages dans le temps et cet inconnu. »

Regard fixe.

« Cet inconnu est mon fils. »

Soupir.

« Mrs.. Je vois mal co- »

Elle le coupe.

« Le temps a été perturbé, un Tardis a disparu. Et cet homme, un Time Lord, arrive comme par magie sur Gallifrey. Quelle coincidence… »

Il ferme les yeux.

« Ecoutez. Votre fils.. Je doute que Theta soit cet inconnu. Il ne se ressemblent en aucun trait ! »

Air exaspéré.

« Nous sommes des Time Lord. Nous nous régénérons. »

Il serre le poing.

« Il est de toute éviden-.. »

Des bruits de pas. Une porte qui grince. Et dans son encadrement, un jeune homme au regard vieux, un jeune homme en costume trois pièces et aux cheveux châtains ébouriffés, au visage constellé de taches de rousseur et aux chaussures de plage.

« Bonjour. Mère, Mr le gouverneur. »

Ils crièent simultanément.

« Theta Sigma !- Quoi ?! »

Sourire amusé. « I'm the Doctor. I'm a Time Lord. I'm from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous. I am 12500 years old and I'm the man who's gonna save your lives, and all six billion people on the planet below. You got a problem with that? »

Visages consternés. « Mais tu- mais vous- 12500 ANS ?! »

Haussement d'épaules et mine génée. « J'ai voyagé quelques temps… »

« Mais maintenant… »

« Il est de retour ».

Une voix claire, nette, franche. Une voix d'institutrice. Sa voix.

« Bonjour Docteur, je vois que vous avez encore régénéré. Et non.. Vous n'êtes toujours pas roux. Désolée.»

Il sourit. Ah.. Sexy.. Tu sais toujours exactement de quoi j'ai besoin, ma fidèle amie de toujours, mon vaisseau, mon Tardis.


End file.
